


WIP

by X_EventideNocturnus_X



Series: Persona Party: The Eternal Eve [1]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Family Angst, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Persona 5 Royal and Corpse Party Remix, Polyamory, Post Persona 5 Royal, Set 1 Year After Canon, lgbt pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_EventideNocturnus_X/pseuds/X_EventideNocturnus_X
Summary: Unfortunately this is just a WIP! Sorry for those coming to see something. I just had to post this BEFORE the draft deleted itself.
Relationships: Goro/Akiren/Ryuji, Makoto/Haru - Relationship, Sumire/Futaba/Yusuke, ann/shiho
Series: Persona Party: The Eternal Eve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774018
Kudos: 1





	WIP

WIP  
WIP  
WIP  
WIP  
WIP


End file.
